La Rosa del Hitokiri Maldito
by Lord Batout
Summary: La Rosa del Kendo tiene un encuentro nocturno con el vagabundo que le cambiará la vida de una forma radical. ¡Pasen y lean!


**La Rosa del Hitokiri Maldito  
**

por

Lord Batout

* * *

Era hermosa y risueña. No por nada le decían "La Rosa del Kendo". Cuando reía tenía el encanto de una fragante flor abierta de cuya belleza costaba abstraerse y dejar de admirar. Las pocas veces que su semblante se veía entristecido, se asemejaba a la rosa cerrada que no deja de llamar la atención con su elegancia serena.

Pero sus espinas... ¡Ay! Sus espinas... sabían mantener a raya a cualquier enamorado que ella no quisiera y cerrarle la bocota a un estudiante insolente como yo.

A veces pensaba que me hubiera gustado ser más grande para probar suerte con ella pero quiso el destino que alguien me la ganara antes de tener más edad. Pero si hubiera tenido más fuerza o más comprensión, o una ligera sospecha de lo que podría suceder, no habría dudado en oponerme y alejarla de él.

Fue una noche de luna llena en que sus miradas se encontraron. Él vagaba malherido, sin embargo le salvó la vida cuando el asesino que ella buscaba la emboscó. La Rosa del Kendo sabía ser agradecida y no dudó en atender las heridas del hombre del cabello rojo. Tan rojo que cuando le vi por primera vez a la luz del día pensé que se había teñido con sangre de alguna parte. De la herida que traía en la cara, tal vez. De la inquietante cruz.

El vagabundo tenía algo especial, he de admitirlo. Una amabilidad, paciencia e incluso diplomacia para tratar a la Rosa que no me extrañó que ella se prendara de él. Incluso yo me vi prendado de su hechizo, admirándolo, siguiéndole para saber qué hacía. Se quedó a vivir con nosotros y apenas salía de casa, ocupado en los quehaceres del hogar. Después del trabajo ella se apresuraba en volver y yo sabía que era para verle. Fastidiado por un lado, celoso por otro, frustrado al saber que nada podía ni quería hacer contra mi rival sólo pude ser un mero espectador de cómo, una a una cayeron las espinas.

Fue una tarde en la que llegó aquel guerrero que las cosas darían un giro impensado para el romance que se vivía a puertas cerradas en el dojo en el que vivíamos. Un guerrero formidable, alto que traía cargando al hombro una espada de medidas desproporcionadas se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad palmo a palmo hasta que escuchó del hombre de cabello rojo que se quedaba con nosotros. Yo le abrí la puerta cuando se presentó y entró sin anunciarse, lanzándose sobre quien barría los pétalos de flores de nuestro patio. A pesar del imprevisto, supo defenderse al desenvainar una katana con la que detuvo el terrible ataque de la espada samba.

No me entretendré en los detalles de la pelea, sólo recordar que ese joven nos pidió salir del lugar y buscar refugio lejos. No le hicimos caso y peor aún, le tratamos como a un enemigo que, viéndose superado tuvo que retirarse. Lo encontré al día siguiente, tirado en la ribera del río, sin fuerzas más que para asirme del hakama y hablarme, mirándome implorante.

– Sáquenlo de aquí. Asolará la ciudad. Es un hitokiri maldito... la arrastrará a ella. Aléjate si aprecias tu vida.

– No sabes lo que dices – repuse.

– No puede estar sin comer mucho tiempo...

Me retiré de allí, molesto, pero volví más tarde a dejarle de comer y de beber. No conté a nadie lo sucedido y al llegar a casa los sorprendí, besándose. Él la tenía atrapada en sus brazos y ella le permitía esa cercanía y la propiciaba con sus caricias y sus palabras dulces. Corrí de vuelta al río y dormí junto a aquel hombre quien más repuesto, se hallaba sentado cuando desperté.

– Soy el único que sobrevivió de mi aldea y lo he buscado, no sé si por venganza pero si para intentar detenerlo.

– No puede ser lo que cuentas.

– Lo es. Tiene una fuerza demoniaca, de un solo golpe en la cabeza puede matarte y se come tu alma, se nutre de tu aliento de vida hasta quitártela. No vas al cielo ni al infierno, te quedas en el limbo alimentando su fuerza, dándole más poder.

– Se ve como un hombre normal.

– Un hombre que no duerme, no bebe...

Regresé a la casa. Ella no estaba pero él si. Lo observé. No parecía un hombre malo ni medianamente sospechoso. Me convidó una naranja y me preguntó por qué no llegué a dormir. No dije nada y me retiré. Por la noche las pesadillas llegaron.

Me levanté y corrí a su cuarto. Se encontraba sentado. ¡Sentado!

– ¿Pasa algo, amigo?

Trastabillé y caí hacia atrás. Me ayudó a levantarme y le pedí disculpas. Me fui luego.

Llevé más comida al río pasado el mediodía. El guerrero de la cinta roja en la frente me dijo la única manera de matarlo era de la forma que mataba él. Dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Me instó a que lo ayudara pero no me decidía hasta que vi a mi Rosa llorar.

–No puedo ayudarlo – me decía –. Y él sufre y no puedo hacer nada.

– ¿Y por qué sufre?

– Porque tiene miedo. Él quiere morir pero será juzgado por sus pecados y el castigo será brutal.

– No tiene que morir si lo que desea es vivir.

– Es que vivo está condenado a lastimar, a hacer daño... no puede vivir si no lo hace...

– ¿Y qué es lo que hace?

La Rosa del Kendo se volvió hacia mí pálida como nunca antes la había visto. No brillaba como antes.

– Lo que hace sólo procura hacerlo a la gente malvada, para al menos, contribuir a que la maldad no se extienda. Pero ahora está cansado, no ha querido hacerlo pero lo necesita.

– No me respondiste.

Ella me abrazó por primera vez desde que nos conociéramos.

– Sólo debes saber que no permitiré que él sufra o que muera.

– No te debes ocupar de eso. No es nada nuestro.

Al soltarme, vaciló un instante.

– Soy su mujer – soltó y me dejó, yendo a buscarle.

Su mujer. Incluso un niño como yo podía entender la implicancia de tales palabras. Ella era suya... ella estaba dispuesta a creer que esa suerte de demonio era una especie de ángel de la muerte. El sol dejó de brillar para mí ese día al entender que tal vez el hombre del río tuviera razón y que a ella la había perdido.

Parecía que la casa se convirtió en el mundo propio de esos dos. La Rosa no salió más de casa, contentándose con hacer clases en el lugar y enviando a comprar los alimentos. Vi como el azul de sus ojos palidecía a cambio de una eterna sonrisa en sus labios y por parte de él, tal parecía que no había nada más que ella.

– Debió pasar la noche que viniste conmigo. Seguro él aprovechó su oportunidad.

Pasó un mes. Yo casi no iba por la casa, no quería verlos. Mi amigo se sentía fuerte y quería terminar lo que había empezado. Yo estaba dispuesto a ir con él. Corrimos la voz de que había un hitokiri maldito en la ciudad y la gente, enterada de eso se preparó con piedras y palos para ajusticiarlo por su propia mano.

– No lograrán tocarlo – dijo mi amigo –, pero con que lo distraigan lo suficiente y me den chance de actuar me basta.

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando llegamos. Las lámparas los iluminaron: La Rosa sentada a los pies del árbol y el vagabundo recostado, con la cabeza en su falda. Ella le peinaba y acariciaba las mejillas y nadie pudo moverse al ver esta escena. Ni siquiera yo. Todos sentiánse fuera de lugar en aquel cuadro pero cuando pensaban marcharse, él se levantó, apoyándose en su espada.

– Acabemos con esto.

– ¡No! – imploró la Rosa, a sus pies – No lo hagas.

– Debo pagar por mis pecados. Estoy listo ahora que he conocido la felicidad a tu lado.

– No lo permitiré. Si el peso de tus pecados te es tan insoportable, déjame a mí llevar una parte.

– No.

La Rosa se puso de pie y lo besó sin pudor, delante de todos. Algunos se marcharon pero a ella no le importó.

– He sido tu mujer. Conozco tus secretos. Sé lo que debo hacer.

Soltándose de ella, el de cabello rojo dejó caer su espada y corrió hacia la multitud para entregarse a sus golpes, insultos y cortes. El guerrero de la cinta no perdió oportunidad y esgrimió su arma para matarle, pero de pronto el acero se interpuso antes de tocar al caído y la Rosa, en un despliegue de técnica como nunca vi igual, se enfrascó en un combate con mi amigo y con todo aquel que quisiera tocar a su hombre.

Nunca una mujer mostró fiereza igual por el ser amado. Resultó lastimada pero no le importó y siguió en su lucha.

– ¡Debemos acabar con esa aberración! – dijo mi amigo – No está bien lo que hace.

– ¿Bien? ¿Tú me hablas de bien? ¡Tú, que perteneciste a la peor banda de violadores y saqueadores del Este no tienes moral para hablarme de eso! ¿No eres acaso discípulo de Sagara?

Yo no sabía quien era Sagara, pero al parecer la gente si. Los insultos cambiaron dramáticamente de objetivo pero el hitokiri maldito estaba en el suelo, muy mal. Mi amigo tuvo que empezar a defenderse del ataque de la turba.

La Rosa llegó junto al vagabundo y tiró de él para sentarlo, pero él apenas se podía mantener derecho. Ella entonces se cortó una muñeca, dejando que su sangre manara de allí y mezclándola con la de las heridas de su amado, lo abrazó. Tomó entonces la espada del hombre de cabello rojo y levantándose, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

– Tú fuiste quien le quitó la vida a nuestra querida doctora y jamás te perdonaré por eso – dijo con voz terrible, dejando caer un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza de mi amigo. Grité, pero no pude impedir que cayera al suelo y todos pudimos ver como, además de un hilillo de sangre que caía por su frente, subía, desde su pecho, una bolita brillante blanquiazul que empezó a ascender y que la Rosa tomó con la boca. Cuidadosamente mantuvo allí la bolita y la llevó junto a su amado, con quien la compartió.

El hombre se repuso y se levantó, tomándola por el talle, para hablar a la gente.

– Si se van ahora perdonaremos la vida de quienes estando aquí, saben que no merecen el privilegio de vivir que tienen. De aquí en más no queremos ser molestados.

Me quedé junto al cuerpo exánime de mi amigo sin poder creer que haya sido un asesino. Miré a La Rosa por última vez, pálida como un espectro pero feliz de poder estar con él. El Hitokiri la abrazó como si atesorara algo sagrado y se besaron cuando salí del lugar.

Han pasado los años desde entonces y no he vuelto por esos rumbos. Las casas que rodeaban la propiedad Kamiya fueron abandonadas y los caminos que llegaban hasta allá dejaron de ser transitados al punto que la vegetación volvió a crecer y ocultó lo que nadie quería ver ni saber. No sé si seguirán vivos y a veces pienso que se trató de una etapa de mi infancia que simplemente soñé. Quién sabe, un niño abandonado siempre puede evadirse inventado historias.

* * *

Fin


End file.
